The Inventor has improved his previous registered Korean Utility Model entitled “a coupling set for connection of a lightning arrest ground plate” disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-2002-282258 on 19 Jul. 2002. In the Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-2002-282258, a coupling set for connection of a lightning arrest ground plate is embedded and buried below a burial place of an electric pole. Here, the coupling set for connection of the ground plate is not fixed at a fixed position but pushed and raised along the electric pole. Also, separate clips are needed to combine lightning arrest copper wires with ground terminals.